What's One More?
by loueylouey14
Summary: Noah and Sarah deal with the first day of school for Nate and Rose while having a new family member possibly on the way. Puckerman family. AU Puck/OC Oneshot based off of previous stories BOL and NFP, but don't need to read those first.


**_What's One More?_**

**A one-shot with the Puckerman family in the future of the Beginning Our Life/Never Forgotten Past universes.**

**Ages: Nathan-9 / Rose-5**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

A soft beeping woke Sarah from her dreamless sleep. She quickly shut it off and slid out from underneath Noah's arm. Silently, Sarah ran into the bathroom next door and prepared her shower. She was halfway through shaving her leg when she realized what day it was.

"No," she whispered.

Ignoring the conditioner in her hair and the remaining hair on her leg, she jumped out of the shower to wrap a towel around herself before running down the stairs to the kitchen where a calendar was pinned to the wall next to the fridge. Her finger traced the dates until it came to today.

Sarah squeaked and ran back upstairs to her bedroom, "Noah, wake up! Do you know what day it is?"

Noah groaned and rolled over while throwing a pillow on his head, "What? Did you forget to buy more girl stuff or something? I don't want to go out and buy some again, that was embarrassing."

Sarah froze, "What are you talking about?"

Noah sat up, "You know...like it's 'that time of the month' or like 'Mother Nature' or something. Please don't make me say it."

"Oh," Sarah's jaw dropped, "Oh."

"What were you thinking of?" Noah asked.

Sarah sat on the bed, "Today's the first day of school."

"Oh, yeah, we have to wake up the kids, or at least Nate," Noah smiled and threw the covers off of him. He glanced at Sarah, "These are white sheets, Sars, so can you please stand up?"

Sarah slowly stood, "Yeah."

Noah gave her a sympathetic smile, "Let me just wake up Nate and get him moving then I'll head out to the store."

"You don't have to," Sarah shook her head, "Everything's good."

"Thank God," Noah muttered while leaving the room.

Sarah went to the bathroom and finished her shower. Her conversation with Noah playing over and over in her head. Why didn't she need him to go out for her?

Once Sarah was done she walked across the hall to Rosalie's room. "Rosie," she whispered, "Time to wake up. You have to get ready for kindergarten."

Rose pretended to sleep, but couldn't get the smile off her face.

"Oh, Rose's sleeping," Sarah teased with a smirk and stuck her head out the door, "Daddy! Rosie's still sleeping, we need to wake her up."

Noah came out of Nate's room smirking, "Really? Alright."

Rose stifled a giggle in her pillow, but continued to pretend to sleep.

Sarah and Noah both went to the five-year-old's bed and sat on each side.

Noah's hands darted out and he started tickling the little girl, "Rosie, are you up?"

Rose's eyes shot open as a scream escaped her lips, "Mommy! Help!"

Sarah laughed and grabbed Rose's hands, "I'll save you!"

The three continued until another body was pressed against Noah's side, "Dad," Nate whispered, "Can you make me some toast?"

"Sure," Noah placed Rose back on her bed and stood. He put a hand on Nate's shoulder and led him out of the room, "You don't want pancakes or waffles or cinnamon rolls?"

"I guess waffles," Nate said while going down stairs.

"Alright," Noah followed Nate to the kitchen.

"Mommy," Rose sat up, "When do I go to school?"

"The bus is going to pick you up after lunch and then Daddy and I will drive you home after school with Nathan," Sarah said while going to open up the blinds.

Rose jumped from the bed and ran to pick out her outfit, "Where's the dress Aunt Quinn bought me?"

"Which one?" Sarah asked.

"You know," Rose threw open the closet doors, "The one that she bought Beth too. We got matching dresses, remember?"

"Yes, I do," Sarah reached over Rose's head and grabbed down the light yellow dress with a dark blue sash around the middle, "Is this it?"

"Yeah!" Rose jumped up to try and get it, "Give me!"

"Manners," Sarah scolded.

Rose sighed, "Can I please have my dress, Mom?"

"Yes, you may," Sarah kissed the top of Rose's head. "When you're finished, I'll be downstairs with Dad and Nate, and I'll do your hair," she headed out the room and closed the door.

Sarah headed to the kitchen where it was oddly silent. Nate was sitting at the table quietly poking at his waffle.

Sarah went over to where Noah was watching his son from the refrigerator, "What's wrong with him?" she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and set his chin on her head, "He doesn't want to go."

Sarah sighed and laid her head on his chest, "I hate the first day of school. Every single year he gets upset. I don't know how much longer I can handle this."

Noah chuckled, "Well, he's in fourth grade and we're hoping he'll graduate on time so that's eight more years."

Sarah groaned, "Fantastic."

"Dad, can I have some more milk?" Nate asked so softly Sarah and Noah barely heard him.

"Sure, bud," Noah smiled and grabbed out a gallon of milk.

Sarah leaned over the counter, "So, fourth grade, huh? Excited?"

Nate shrugged, "I guess. I'm going to miss summer though."

"That a girl?" Noah winked while refilling Nate's glass.

Nate laughed, "No."

Rose ran into the kitchen, "Look! Look how pretty I am!"

Noah caught her in his arms, "Wow, you are beautiful!"

"Beth has the same one," Rose smiled and wiggled down her father to the ground. "Mom, are you going to do my hair now?" she asked.

Sarah laughed, "I'll do it after you eat some breakfast. How do you want me to do it anyway?"

Rose thought hard before turning back to Noah, "Can I have the phone, please?"

He nodded and passed it to her, "Who are you calling?"

"Beth, I need to know how she's doing her hair," Rose rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"Of course, how did I not know?" Noah rolled his own eyes.

"Rose, after you talk to Beth, can I talk to Aunt Quinn please?" Sarah asked.

"Mhmm," Rose said. She walked out the room, "Beth, how are you doing your hair today?"

"Dad, can I use some of your hair gel?" Nate asked.

"Uh, sure," Noah nodded, "Trying to impress someone?"

"It's the first day of school," Nate grumbled and left the table.

Sarah crossed her arms, "I don't like this."

"You say that every year," Noah stated while pouring out two glasses of orange juice. He passed one to his wife, "You also can't wait for them to leave the second Thanksgiving break starts."

Sarah smirked, "Shut up."

"Oh, we've got a badass in the house," Noah teased.

"Stop," Sarah whispered, "I don't like when they hear that."

"Sorry," Noah lowered his voice with a chuckle.

Sarah laughed and hugged him tightly. They pulled away when there was a small tug on Sarah's shirt.

Rose looked up at her mom and held out the phone, "Aunt Quinn said she'll talk to you."

"Thanks," Sarah grabbed the phone. "Hey, Q," she started walking towards the living room away from Noah and Rose, "I think I'm pregnant."

"Whoa, way to drop the bomb," Quinn teased from the other side, "Are you sure?"

"No," Sarah sat on the couch with a sigh, "But I'm late."

"That means nothing," Quinn assured.

"Fine, but I threw up last night. I guessed it was food poisoning because we went to Finn and Rachel's for dinner and Finn cooked, but what if it wasn't?" Sarah quieted down when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen," Quinn said, "I'm going to drop off Beth at school then I'll stop at Rite Aid and pick up a couple pregnancy tests so you can take them."

"Yeah," Sarah blinked back tears.

"Oh, Sarah, it's going to be ok, don't worry," Quinn said softly.

"I know," Sarah gasped, "It's just so scary. Quinn, we're barely getting by now. We have a nice house and two cars, but we don't exactly go on vacations or buy extra toys. I don't want to go back to work."

"Take a deep breath and blow it out," Quinn advised, "I promise you: this is all going to be ok. I'm right here and Finn and Rachel, we all love you guys and are going to do anything to help. Plus, you might not even be pregnant."

"I know. Ok, we should go get our kids ready for school," Sarah wiped her eyes.

Quinn laughed, "Alright, I'll see you in a little bit."

The phone call ended and Sarah took a breath before looking up. She smiled at Nate's feet peeking around the corner, "What's up, bud?"

Nate blushed and walked in the room, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sarah laughed. She took in his gelled back hair, "What's going on there?" she pointed to his head.

Nate glared at his mom, "I wasn't sure what I was doing. Dad never came to help me."

"What'd Dad never do?" Noah asked. He walked in with Rose on his back, "Whoa, what's going on with your hair?"

"Stop," Nate groaned.

"No, come on, I'll fix it," Noah smiled. He reached out and ran his fingers through Nate's dark hair, fixing it slightly. He continued until Nate's hair was styled in a fake mohawk.

Sarah laughed and hid her face, "Not again."

"What?" Noah laughed, "He looks awesome."

"He's cool," Rose slid down from Noah's back, "Mom, Beth said you have to do my hair in two French braids."

"Alright," Sarah pulled Rose on her lap, "We'll do it after Nate leaves for school."

"Which we should get going to once I wash my hands," Noah added. He nodded towards Sarah and Rose, "Say 'goodbye' to your mom and sister."

Nate reached out and gave Sarah a hug, "Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, baby," Sarah whispered in his ear, "Have fun. I packed you an extra cookie in your lunch."

Nate smiled and squeezed her one last time, "Love you."

She ran a hand across his hair, "Love you too."

"Bye Nate!" Rose smiled, "See you later."

He chuckled, "By Rosie."

"Alright, I'm ready," Noah walked back in the room. He passed Nate his backpack, "And away we go."

Nate left the room silently. Noah kissed the top of Sarah's head before following.

"Mommy-" Rose started.

"Yes, I'll do your hair," Sarah laughed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Quinn leaned against the door, "Are you done yet?"

Sarah paced the bathroom, "I don't know."

Quinn glanced at the hall clock, "It's been two minutes. Do you want me in there?"

"No, I don't want Rose getting suspicious," Sarah answered, "Is she still downstairs?"

"Yes," Quinn began walking up and down the carpet, "When's Noah coming home?"

"Any minute," Sarah sat on the closed toilet seat, "He had to step into work after dropping Nate off."

"So are you going to look at the test or not?" Quinn asked impatiently.

Noah walked up the stairs, "What test?"

Quinn froze, "What are you talking about?"

"Noah?" Sarah asked.

He darted towards the door, "Sarah, what are you doing in there?"

She opened the door, "Taking a pregnancy test."

"You-you're what?" Noah stuttered, "No, you're not."

Sarah nodded, "Yes, I am."

He ran a hand over his face, "I thought you were on the pill."

"I didn't take it a couple days ago when we went to my mom's," Sarah said softly.

Noah groaned, "But...you know what, it doesn't matter. If you're pregnant, that'll be fine, and if you're not, that's cool too."

Quinn set a hand on Noah's shoulder, "It should be done now, I'll go downstairs with Rose."

Sarah waited until Quinn was gone before turning around and going back to the bathroom.

Noah followed her, catching her hand while closing the door, "We're in this together, like always."

"Like always," Sarah repeated with a smile.

Noah hugged her tightly, "I love you."

Sarah kissed the underside of his jaw, "We should look now."

Noah led her to the sink where three pregnancy tests were waiting, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sarah whispered.

At the same time, both Puckermans leaned over and looked in the sink. Noah took a deep breath and Sarah covered her mouth at the sight. Three positive pregnancy tests lied side by side within the porcelain.

There was a beat of silence until Noah lifted Sarah in the air and yelled, "We're having another baby!"

Sarah laughed and kissed him, "Yes." She wrapped her legs around his waist, "We're going to have a baby again."

Noah pushed Sarah against the wall and the two heatedly began making out.

There was an impatient knock on the door, "Time for school!" Rose yelled.

Noah reluctantly pulled back with a gasp, "One sec, Rosie."

"Hey, I thought Mommy was in there alone!" Rose stamped her foot.

Sarah quickly slipped out from between Noah and the wall and opened the door, "We were just talking."

"About what?" Rose asked.

"Grown up stuff," Noah answered.

"Aunt Quinn said she'll walk with us down to the bus," Rose said.

"Ok, I just need to get my shoes on," Sarah walked past Rose down the stairs.

Rose grabbed Noah's hand and held it tightly while they followed Sarah. Once everyone had shoes on, the four people walked outside. Sarah got a picture of Rose standing in the front yard with her backpack on. After done with pictures, Rose darted back to Noah's side and gripped him tightly.

"Are you excited?" Quinn asked as they walked down to the corner where the bus was going to meet them.

Rose silently shrugged.

"Beth wanted me to tell you to have a good day," Quinn continued.

"That's nice, right Rosie?" Sarah said.

"Yes," Rose muttered.

They made it to the bus stop and stood in the warm air. There was the sound of a car coming and Rose hid her face in her dad's side.

"Hey, it's ok," Noah knelt down. He smoothed his hands over her hair, "You're going to have so much fun."

"But look, it's not the bus," Sarah pointed out.

Instead, a dark blue van pulled up across the street and Finn and Rachel stepped out. Rachel ran over to everyone while Finn grabbed their 18 month old boy from the back seat.

"I didn't want to miss this," Rachel quickly pulled Rose against her, "I have my camera and Uncle Finn has the video camera so I have it all covered."

"No, I think Uncle Finn has it all covered," Finn annoyingly said while trying to carry Jackson in one arm and both cameras in the other as he walked across the street. He passed Jackson to Quinn before hugging Rose, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and wiggled out of his embrace back to Noah.

Rachel smiled and looked at everyone, "I'm pregnant."

Sarah and Noah's eyes widened, "What?" Sarah yelled.

"I know," Rachel jumped for joy, "I found out this morning."

"And we agreed not to say anything," Finn muttered.

Noah snorted while Rachel scoffed, "I don't care."

There was a loud rumbling and this time a dark yellow bus drove down the street. Noah could feel Rose's heart beat quicken and kissed her forehead.

"Nothing to worry about," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah nodded and knelt next to them, "We're going to be at school when you get there." She fixed Rose's name tag, "You're going to have so much fun. You're a big girl now," she choked up slightly, "And Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you."

Finn set a hand on his sister's shoulder to calm her, "We all are, peanut."

Rose's hazel eyes flew between everyone before she wrapped her small arms tightly around her parents, "I don't want to go."

The bus pulled up to them and the doors screeched as they opened.

Noah fought through the lump in his throat as he rocked backwards, gently breaking Rose's hold, "Time to go."

Rose shook her head, "No, please."

Sarah tried to cover her sob with a cough and avoided Rose's eyes, "Come on baby, time for school."

Rose shakily stepped backwards into Quinn, "Don't make me."

Quinn softly patted Rose's head, "You'll be ok. You'll see us in a little bit."

"No worries," Finn added with a grin.

Rachel grabbed Rose's hand and started leading her to the bus, "Time to be a star, Rosalie, so show those kindergarteners what one looks like."

A small smile crossed Rose's face, but she broke Rachel's hold and ran back to her parents. She didn't hug them, knowing she wouldn't let go, but instead stated, "I love you," then ran onto the bus. She turned at the top of the steps and waved one last time to her family. Pictures were quickly taken before Rose slowly walked away.

"There she is," Noah stood and pointed towards the fourth window where Rose sat by herself. She looked up and noticed them and waved again.

Sarah laughed softly while standing next to Noah, "She's all grown up."

The bus moved away down to the next stop and everyone turned to leave.

Rachel covered her face in her hands, "That was so hard."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn laughed, "You did the best out of all of us."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I was acting. Broadway would have loved me."

Finn kissed the top of her head, "Yes, they would have."

Rachel grabbed Jackson and squeezed him softly, "But I love you guys more."

Sarah wrapped her arm around Noah's waist, "You guys, we have something to say."

"You sure?" Noah whispered.

Sarah nodded and turned to the expecting group, "I'm pregnant."

Rachel squealed and jolted forward to hug her sister-in-law, "We're going to have babies together!"

Jackson looked at his mom, "Bebies?"

"Yes, babies," Rachel laughed.

"When'd you find out?" Finn asked.

"This morning," Noah answered, "Well, actually right before we came here."

"Sarah and Rachel pregnant at the same time," Quinn nodded, "This'll be fun."

Sarah laughed, "It will be."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"...And then this girl named Amanda said hi to me so I said hi back and then we played with the dolls, but I have better dolls and Amanda says she has better dolls too so one day we're going to play dolls together with good dolls," Rose rattled on and on, barely taking a breath.

"Ok, ok," Noah chuckled, "Eat some of your pancakes and then tell us about your first day."

Rose shrugged and took a large forkful of syrup covered pancake.

"What about your first day?" Sarah asked Nate.

He smiled, "Matt's in my class."

"He's from baseball, right?" Noah questioned.

Nate nodded, "Yeah. There's also this really pretty cheerleader-"

Sarah held up a hand, "How do you know she's a cheerleader?"

Nate rolled his eyes, "She was wearing a cheerleader dress. Anyways, her name's Jaime and she's really funny and nice, but Matt and I didn't talk to her much because boys aren't supposed to really talk to girls in school."

Any worry had left Sarah's mind and she smiled, "Good."

"No, not good," Noah shook his head, "Nate, you're aloud to talk to girls, just maybe don't touch them yet."

Sarah glared at Noah while Rose said, "But you touch Mom all the time."

"We're married," Noah pointed out.

"I'm going to marry Jaime then so I can touch her," Nate said softly.

Sarah choked on her milk and Noah burst into laughter. Nate and Rose weren't sure what made these reactions, but they decided to laugh as well.

Sarah smacked the back of Noah's head, "Noah David Puckerman!"

"Ohhh," Nate and Rose went quiet. They knew their mom never used their dad's full name unless he did something really wrong.

Noah held up his hands, "Sorry, I'm sorry."

Sarah nodded, "I don't want to have a certain talk sooner than need be," she hissed.

Noah paled slightly, but caught his kids watching him and he turned back to Sarah, "I think Mom has an announcement to make."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Noah," she whispered.

He shrugged and hid his smirk while taking a sip of milk, "Payback."

"What's up, Ma?" Rose giggled.

Sarah smiled, "Well, I guess now's as good a time as ever. Do you guys know what being pregnant means?"

Rose shook her head as Nate nodded his, "It's when there's a baby inside the mom."

"That's right," Sarah nodded, "Do you remember when I was pregnant, Nate?"

"Yeah because you brought that home," he pointed towards Rose.

Rose stuck her tongue out, "I was a cute baby."

"How do you know?" Noah chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Pictures."

"Ok, hold on, back on topic," Sarah held her hand up, "You guys, I'm pregnant."

"Is it a boy this time?" Nate asked, "Because I want a little brother."

"I don't get it, where's the baby at?" Rose asked, "I don't see a baby in you."

"It's going to grow inside Mom and then it'll come out and play with us," Noah said.

Rose slipped down from the chair and walked over to Sarah, "Can I see where the baby is at?"

"In my tummy," Sarah patted her stomach.

"With the pancakes?" Rose laughed.

"No, below the pancakes, silly," Sarah smiled.

"How did the baby get in Mom?" Nate asked.

"I put it there," Noah said.

Both kids were confused and Sarah and Noah were on edge for the question they both knew was coming.

"How?" Nate asked.

"I want to know how it's coming out," Rose stated.

Nate looked at his sister, "Dad already told me before, Mom is going to go to the bathroom and that's when it comes out."

"Gross," Rose crinkled up her nose.

Sarah shot a questioning glare towards Noah, but just went along with it since she wasn't sure how else to explain giving birth.

"So how'd it get there?" Nate repeated.

Noah smiled, "I kissed Mom and hugged her real tight."

"No!" Rose lifted up her shirt and stared at her stomach, "Daddy! Why would you do that to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked.

"You kissed me earlier and hugged me real tight! And every night you do that too!" Rose's voice went up in pitch as she became more and more scared.

"No, no, honey, slow down," Sarah pulled Rose on her lap, "Trust me, you're not pregnant. Daddy hugged me differently...and you have to be in bed in order to get pregnant."

Noah snorted, "Or the shower."

Sarah glared at him, then turned back to Rose, "So you're ok?"

"I guess," Rose sighed and went back to her seat.

"Alright, the first day of school went well and Mom's pregnant," Noah pushed away from the table and went to the freezer. He pulled out two gallons of ice cream, "So let's celebrate."

"Yay!" Rose jumped up and down.

Nate smiled, "Do we have carmel or chocolate?"

Noah pulled them out of the fridge, "Of course."

"Then I'll have some," Nate nodded.

Sarah laughed, "Well, if everyone is having some, then I will too."

"You'll also be having some everyday for the next nine months," Noah chuckled and grabbed out four bowls from the cupboard.

"Maybe not everyday," Sarah smiled.

"I'm going to pray for a girl," Rose announced, "When will she be here?"

Sarah did the math in her head, "Probably around June and it might be a boy."

"Not if I ask for Hanukkah," Rose smirked.

Noah laughed, "I don't think that's how it works, but we'll see." He winked at Sarah who smiled back. She giggled softly and pushed her hair back to reveal a soft blush across her cheeks. Noah smirked, "Just like high school."


End file.
